A known door lock device illustrated in FIG. 34 is provided with an open link 2 which is extended in an up/down direction and of which a lower end portion is tiltably connected to a distal end portion of a handle interlock lever 1. In addition, the open link 2 is connected to an active lever 3 by means of a pin 2A and an elongated hole 3A. The open link 2 receives, via the active lever 3, an operation force relative to a lock switch operation portion provided at a vehicle, and moves between an unlock position where being tilted towards one side and a lock position where being tilted towards another side. As a door handle is operated, the handle interlock lever 1 rotates and the open link 2 moves upward. At this time, if the open link 2 is positioned at the unlock position, the open link 2 pushes up a lift lever 4, which is provided at the latch mechanism, from a lower side and accordingly the latching of a door is released. On the other hand, if the open link 2 is positioned at the lock position, the open link 2 passes beyond a lateral side of the lift lever 4 even though the handle interlock lever 1 rotates and the open link 2 moves upward. And thus the latching of the door by the latch mechanism is maintained (for example, see Patent document 1).